falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Snakebites
The Snakebites are a large mercenary group made up of former Sons of Liberty based in Portland. Led by the austere Jeanine Park, the Snakebites have been living their lives as soldiers of fortune for years now and are damn good at their jobs. History Founding The origins of the Snakebites go back to a small skirmish at the Bridge of the Gods in 2278. On one side was several Snakebites under the young Jeanine Park and on the other side was an FNA contingent headed by Virgo Clark, a former Son of Liberty. Park expected the attack to be easy, and Virgo Clark was seen as an irrelevant traitor. However, the FNA put up an unexpectedly hard fight, and the Sons of Liberty under Park were forced to retreat from the Bridge of the Gods. This defeat was disastrous for Park's reputation, and she buckled under the pressure after returning to Oregon City. She loudly blamed her mentor Owen Curtis for not giving her enough men and even implied that all her critics were simply sexist, as Commander Curtis had not gotten so much criticism for his failure in the Oregon Brushfire Wars. This led to Park becoming something of a social pariah within the Sons of Liberty, and it became obvious that she was not welcome there anymore. A couple months passed as Park stewed while gathering dissidents to her in Oregon City. These made up a large umbrella of people dissatisfied with Commander Curtis's leadership. This included those who held him in contempt for mishandling the Oregon Brushfire Wars, those who disliked his Christian traditionalism, and those who lost family members in Commander Curtis's winter purges. The coalescence of all these dissidents in one place led to Commander Curtis worrying that Park was staging a coup. Curtis and Park had a short conversation where she assured him of her motives: to form a mercenary group outside NAP Territory. Curtis was disappointed that Park wanted to leave the Sons of Liberty, but he did not disallow her from leaving. In 2279, Jeanine Park and a couple dozen other Sons of Liberty left Oregon City to become their own group. Jeanine Park, Joey Moore, and a few others got together to figure things out in regards to the new group's name, symbol, and organization. They eventually coined the "Snakebite" name and went with a green snake to represent the group in contrast to the Sons of Liberty's yellow snake. Park also aspired to base the Snakebites more off of the U.S. military rather than the Sons' militia system. Opportunity in a Vacuum Portland proved to be good ground for the growth of the Snakebites, in terms of membership and economic means. The Snakebites moved from NAP Territory to Portland as they saw it as prime territory to ply their mercenary trade. They first set up their tents on the outskirts of the city and scouted the area. They found several settlements in need of assistance as the Free Northwestern Army was failing to protect them from raiders and tribals. Soon enough, the Snakebites were in Portland getting to work. Their jobs as mercenaries took them to Cornell, Mount Tabor, and Oswego at various times to protect them from attacks from raiders or tribals. A large battle took place between the Snakebites and a raider gang in 2280 near Mount Tabor where Commander Park's face was terribly scarred by laser fire. However, the battle ended in the Snakebites' favor, and the raiders were destroyed. In the following years, raider gangs began to decline rapidly in importance in Portland due to both the Snakebites and the FNA. Commander Park and her mercenaries were doing very well for themselves, but trouble was on the horizon. That was primarily in regards to the Free Northwestern Army, who viewed the Snakebites as rivals due to their jockeying for the attention of settlements in Portland. In 2281, the Snakebites finally settled down in a set location, the old Dekum Building. The mercenaries fortified the place with more concrete and steel while also putting in turrets for further protection. The Snakebites also made sure to tag their new turf with snake iconography with snake flags and spray-painted murals of coiled snakes. Maya would take great time especially in making art on the side of the Dekum Building, and she continues to decorate the place to this day. The rivalry between the FNA and the Snakebites would flare up into violence occasionally when both groups were protecting the same settlement. That happened at Oswego more than once, but it luckily never caused much collateral damage. Commander Park often decided to outright avoid confrontation, as conflict with the FNA was much less profitable than simply not fighting the much stronger FNA under General Clint Bundy. Nevertheless, even though there was conflict between the Snakebites and the FNA, the Snakebites did very well in their early years. They were able to maintain a profitable business while being able to avoid outright war with the FNA. In those years between 2280 and 2283, Portland fell into a sort of tepid calm as the raiders were on the backslide with the FNA taking control. Invasion The attack of Skull-Taker's Legion came with little to no warning. The tribals, led by their mad warlord, stormed the eastern part of Portland. Skull-Taker's Legion overran city block after city block while the FNA was forced into a half-hearted defense. This turned into a full retreat with the death of General Clint Bundy and the loss of the Columbia River Bridge. With that, the FNA fell back to more fortified positions while leaving much of eastern Portland to the wolves. The Snakebites’ headquarters lies slightly within the eastern side of Portland, and Commander Park was fully aware of the quickly-approaching storm. The mercenaries geared up and readied for battle as the night began. Luckily for the Snakebites, Skull-Taker's Legion did not bring down the hammer upon the group. The Snakebites were only met with a couple of Skull-Taker scouts who they easily repulsed. That proved to be only the first of many attacks by Skull-Taker's Legion against the Snakebites. That and the settlements of Portland wanting more protection from the Legion eventually drove the Snakebites into the arms of the FNA to fight against a common threat. Current Times In 2287, the Snakebites are doing quite well despite the fact the war with Skull-Taker's Legion rages on. Commander Park has had a hard time cooperating with General Clark and the FNA, but it is not like she has any other choice if she wants to stay in Portland. The Snakebites mostly make their caps through further protection of various settlements and caravans. They work closely with the FNA, as they are for the most part guarding against the same enemy. Many Snakebites have wondered whether the price of staying in Portland has been worth it, but the leadership is determined to stay. They aren’t going back to NAP Territory after all. Organization Originally based off of the militia structure of the Sons of Liberty, the Snakebites have since adopted organization based more on pre-War U.S. army planning. The groups is divided and sub-divided into platoons and squads. Over the entire mercenary outfit is Commander Park, who holds a tight grip on the group forged through shared experience and discipline. There are also squads for special purposes such as heavy weapons, snipers, and scouting. Rank within the Snakebites is primarily determined through seniority, with Commander Park being a notable exception since she is younger than several others within the group. Another factor in determining command is combat experience, which is why some outsiders have been able to acquire prominent positions within the Snakebites soon after their entry. There are a few unranked members of the Snakebites, mostly raw recruits and a few medical personnel. The most prominent example of this is Doctor César Juan Carlo Molina Casablancas, who has refused being granted a rank on multiple occasions. Equipment The equipment of the Snakebites is above average of that usually found in the wasteland and even Portland. A lot of it comes from the Sons of Liberty, but the Snakebites' weapons are better overall. Their standard apparel is a mix of combat leather jackets from the Sons of Liberty and army fatigues bought from various sources. There is more clothing variation within the Snakebites, but that is mostly irrelevant in terms of combat value. Two Snakebites have power armor with Noah McCray having T-51b power armor thanks to his past in the Brotherhood of Steel and Hog having T-45d power armor due to him killing the previous owner. Weapons commonly used by the Snakebites include the hunting rifle, the 9mm pistol, the combat shotgun, and the machete, weapons also utilized by the Sons of Liberty. Weapons more unique to the Snakebites include the combat knife and the marksman carbine. Weapons held only by individuals include the gauss rifle, the laser rifle, and the super sledge (two of those owned by Noah McCray). Membership The Snakebites are made up of a core of former Sons of Liberty who left alongside Jeanine Park, but others have joined the group since then as membership is open to all competent enough to join. In order to join the Snakebites, a person needs to pass a series of tests administered to them by veteran Snakebites. These tests include ones involving marksmanship, literacy, hand to hand combat, and IQ. After the recruit officially joins, they are ritually hazed by other Snakebites for a few weeks until they are deemed to be “true members”. This practice is not officially acknowledged, but it is tolerated by the commander, as she sees it as a way to “toughen up” raw recruits. Mutants are technically allowed to join the Snakebites, but none have so far in the group’s history. A few have attempted to join in the past but failed or could not take being debased by fellow mercenaries. In terms of ethnicity, the Snakebites are overwhelmingly white which is representative of their area and their origins related tot the Sons of Liberty. In regards to sex, there are more than three times as many men in the group as women but both sexes are regarded with equal suspicion as recruits. As the entry tests are the same for men and women, women are at a notable disadvantage which is one of the other reasons men outnumber women within the Snakebites. Commander Park is not bothered by this however, as she does not want to lower her standards and in tandem lower her quality of troops. Facilities At first, the Snakebites mostly lived a transient lifestyle living out of tents and finding work wherever they might wander. This proved to be a bad business model, so Commander Park eventually decided to settle down in Portland, Oregon to search for mercenary work. Still living in tents, the Snakebites found lots of work in Portland, perhaps a little too much. The Snakebites lived in Portland for a year or two before finding a place to really call home. That place turned out to be the Dekum Building in Downtown Portland, a location central enough to coordinate action across the city. This position became even more relevant after the arrival of Skull-Taker's Legion, when it was put on the front lines. It remains a flashpoint today. The Snakebites have several other safehouses and outposts scattered around Portland, but they hold no real territory besides in around the Dekum Building. Clients Settlements Many settlements within Portland have hired the Snakebites for protection from raiders and tribals over the years. If they have the caps to pay, the Snakebites will be there. The Snakebites would often camp outside of the settlements while protecting them from outside threats. The most common clients of the Snakebites among the settlements of Portland include Cornell and Mount Tabor. The Snakebites also occasionally help out settlements outside of Portland as well, though that is who they typically work for. Examples of the Snakebites working for settlements outside Portland include Frankville and other smaller towns nearer to Portland. Caravans Caravan work has proved to be the Snakebites most profitable if boring source of income. The Snakebites have proved themselves to be reliable guards over the years, and caravans are always willing to hire more mercenaries to guard their wares. In fact, the Snakebites' presence as caravan guards has led to a great deal of resentment between them and other mercenaries, who feel as if the normal grunt jobs are being stolen from them. The Snakebites mostly work with the caravan houses out of Seattle while also working for a few southern outfits from NCR. Individuals The Snakebites working for individuals is a rare occurrence but not unheard of. There are only a few people in Cascadia with that kind of wealth and fewer willing to spend that cash on mercenaries. A few have come over the years however with the most prominent being Jade, the prominent chem kingpin out of Seattle. Specifically, Jade has hired the Snakebites a couple times to protect valuable assets being transported between New California and Seattle. Commander Park and Jade have a good working relationship, even if Park has personal misgivings about working for a drug lord. Other individuals the Snakebites have worked for over the years include Giuseppe Romano and a few brahmin barons. Free Northwestern Army The FNA and the Snakebites have had a rocky relationship going back to when Portland's FNA used to be known as Mutant Hunters. The Snakebites were met with such success in Portland because of the Mutant Hunters' inability to protect the city. The Snakebites trying to take over their charges angered the Mutant Hunters, and the two groups would occasionally skirmish with one another in those days. Things got a little better as the situation improved, but everything changed with the invasion of Skull-Taker's Legion. Ever since arrival of the Skull-Taker's Legion, the FNA and the Snakebites have worked together fairly closely to fend off the tribal threat. Commander Park has never have a good relationship with the Free Northwestern Army of the North, under General Bundy or General Clark, but she begrudgingly works with them knowing what will happen if Caesar Skull-Taker is allowed to roll over Portland. Enemies Skull-Taker's Legion Ever since the arrival of Skull-Taker's Legion, they have been the Snakebites' primary opponent. Most of the settlements in Portland have been attacked by Skull-Taker's Legion, and they often pay the Snakebites to protect them from the aggressive tribals. Commander Park has a burning hatred for Caesar Skull-Taker, and she knows that if he triumphs, the world she has built in Portland will be destroyed. Meanwhile, Caesar Skull-Taker knows little of Commander Park and cares less. He knows the Snakebites oppose him, and that is all he needs to hate them. Sons of Liberty The Snakebites viewing the Sons of Liberty as their enemies is very much a one-sided relationship. Commander Park and many other former Sons of Liberty have a burning hatred for the original Sons of Liberty. They separated from the Sons of Liberty because of various disagreements with the leadership of Commander Curtis around 2279. These dissidents rallied around Jeanine Park, Owen Curtis's spurned protege, and left NAP Territory to form the Snakebites. The Snakebites and the Sons of Liberty have had no substantial interaction since their separation, and it is to be seen whether or not they will have any larger conflict. Notable Members Doctor César Juan Carlo Molina Casablancas Dr. Casablancas (originally Franklin Wright of Sweet Home, Oregon) is a real doctor by wasteland standards and a fake Spaniard by all standards. Tired of dealing with charity cases and getting strong-armed into helping raiders, he gladly took an opportunity to get on the Snakebites' payroll in 2283. He has been on private retainer since that time, treating the mercenaries or anyone else Park the Tool tells him to. As part of his Spaniard ruse, he maintains a particular look he believes to be highly authentic: slicked back black hair, a pencil mustache, and pince-nez glasses. David Watson Corporal David Watson is one of Park’s original followers who has fully embraced the mercenary mindset of the Snakebites. Already a rather ruthless individual in the Sons of Liberty, David Watson has only grown more cold as he lost family and friends to the wasteland. Now, he barely feels anything anymore and relates deeply to Park’s loss. However, his gloom has been anathema to Park’s highly disciplined attitude and so Watson remains a lowly grunt. Commander Jeanine Park Commander Jeanine Park, the commander of the Snakebites, is a severe personality with a massive chip on her shoulder. Jeanine Park is a former member of the Sons of Liberty similarly to Virgo Clark, but she left on her own accord, unlike Clark. She went on to form the mercenary group the Snakebites in 2279 and has led them ably ever since. Joey Moore First Lieutenant Joey Moore is the second in command of the Snakebites and a dear friend of Jeanine park. Too paranoid for even the Sons of Liberty, Joey Moore believes that the U.S. government survived the Great War and the fall of the Enclave in the form of a “deep state” and believes they are responsible for many of the current ills in Portland. His rugged good looks and charisma blind most people to his madness, but his paranoia is bound to catch up with him one day. Maya Sergeant Maya is a former Son of Liberty who left with Jeanine Park because she believed Park when she said Commander Curtis has passed her over for her sex. Years later, Maya has come to doubt her decision but still believes in Park’s leadership. Maya’s empathetic nature and her charity has endeared her to many, even those who share a distaste for the Snakebites as a whole. Noah McCray Second Lieutenant Noah McCray is a Brotherhood of Steel deserter who fled north after his bunker was on the verge of being destroyed. Joining up with the Snakebites in 2281, McCray has been a valuable asset to them ever since. McCray’s dry wit, quiet obedience, and diligent attitude has led him to become highly liked by Park, who holds him in high regard. Still, she wonders why such an able mind would willingly desert his Brotherhood fellows, even if death was on the line... Roscoe Private Roscoe (no family name) is a handyman who keeps the Snakebites armor patched and guns oiled. Though not strictly an expert on cybernetics, he has enough of a knack that Jeanine Park relies on him to keep her mechanical leg tuned. Because of the extensive time he sees Park alone, false rumors began to circulate: first that he and Park were romantically involved, that he was only attracted to her because of her leg, and that he's a deviant who is attracted to machines. Roscoe takes these rumors in stride, responding to mockery with good humor. Category:Groups Category:Mercenaries Category:Cascadia